Orgullo
by Personaggio
Summary: Orgullosa… era orgullosa, exactamente como él. Tan parecidos y tan opuestos a la vez. - Draco/Ginny - Viñeta cortita.


_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK y blabla..._

* * *

**Orgullo**

* * *

-¡Ya lárgate de aquí! – No deseaba mirarla más. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de su presencia, no… y por esa razón le perturbaba demasiado; la idea y el hecho ya palpable de sentir necesidad hacia ella.

Las cosas habían llegado lejos… demasiado lejos.

"_Admite que la quieres"_

"_No es propio de un Malfoy"_

"_¡Maldito Orgullo!" _

-No se puede, Weasley… – Sus manos temblaban deseosas de tocarla, de rozar cada partecita de piel que él ya conocía muy bien.

-Mandé todo a la basura al decirte…

-¡Te dije que todo era una jugarreta! – La interrumpió con la voz llena de frustración, cosa que Ginny confundió con la ira. – Te lo dije… te lo advertí, y tú aceptaste mis condiciones.

Conocía su carácter; fuerte, decidida, sarcástica, divertida… tierna en sus momentos íntimos, salvaje en aquellos arrebatos de pasión… i_ntensa_. Perfecta a pesar de ser una Weasley. Tan perfecta para estar con un Malfoy.

-Perdí mi orgullo al decirte esto... – Ginny bajó la mirada, y Draco la observó con su corazón palpitando a mil por minuto.

_Orgullosa_… era orgullosa, exactamente como él. Tan parecidos y tan opuestos a la vez.

-Pero no me importa… – Adoraba su determinación y valentía. – Me siento bien, a pesar de saber que ya esto se acabó.

El corazón ya acelerado del joven retumbó con más fuerza aún, provocándole un dolor cerca de lo insoportable en el centro del pecho. ¿Se acabó?

Las noches prohibidas en las mazmorras abandonadas. La cama desarreglada en la sala de los menesteres. Los besos traviesos en los pasillos desiertos… ¿Ya no lo disfrutaría?

-Ya no quiero más jugarretas – El interior de Draco osciló al sentir la voz femenina salir con las notas claras del llanto en la garganta.

-Ginevra… - Pronunció su nombre tan bajo que la chica no lo percibió.

-Rompí las condiciones… – Un sollozo se escapó de entre sus labios rosas, ahora temblorosos. – Ya no podemos. – Ginny levantó la vista para verlo, y Draco sólo atinó a formar aquella mascara de hielo que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. – No dices nada porque sabes que tengo razón. – La chica sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas. – Y prefieres quedarte callado a querer decírmelo aquí. – Sorbió secándose las mejillas con las mangas de su túnica.

-Tienes razón…– Bien, ya parte de su orgullo se había ido por el caño. Y aún seguía vivo, ¿no?

-Lo sé… – La mirada castaña lo observó por unos instantes. – Adiós, Malfoy.

De nuevo Malfoy… ya no Draco.

El joven Slytherin clavó sus orbes grises en el brillante cabello pelirrojo que se alejaba cada vez más de él…

El orgullo era cruel… y doloroso.

Cerró los ojos exhalando una gran bocanada de aire. La molestia en su pecho aumentó hasta hacerlo jadear y maldecir. Cerró los puños con tal fuerza que pudo ver el color de los huesos de sus nudillos nítidamente. Exhaló de nuevo, soltando otro improperio.

Maldito orgullo… pero ¿acaso no lo había perdido ya la primera vez que la besó? ¿No lo había mandado a la mierda la primera vez que le hizo el amor, diciendo lo hermosa que era?

Cayó en la cuenta… hacía mucho que había perdido el juicio por ella, y con él el orgullo también.

Se enderezó sobre sí, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su deseo y necesidad. Corrió sobre los pasos que Ginny había dado, y la alcanzó justo al final de aquel pasillo solitario.

-Ginevra… – La imagen brillosa de sus ojos chocolates fueron el sedante para aplacar ese condenado dolor en el centro del pecho. – Yo también… – Sus labios palpitaban por el afán de besarla, y justo eso fue lo que hizo, sintiendo el alivio y la sensación de bienestar que sólo ella le proporcionaba al corresponder tan fervientemente a su efusiva demostración de amor.

_"¿Y el poco orgullo que queda?" _

_"¡A la mierda todo!"_

-Vaya… – Ginny suspiró contra su boca, ya con la vida reflejada en su mirada castaña. – Pensé… pensé que ya no… – Draco la calló con otro beso, igual de fuerte, igual de intenso…

-Yo también, Weasley – Sonrió a la par que ella hacia lo mismo.

-Increíble… – Rió ante la expresión que Draco le obsequiaba… ya sin la mascara. – Acabas de mandar todo a la basura. – Y nunca en su vida él se había sentido tan feliz. – Dime, ¿qué es peor que no tener orgullo?

Draco mordisqueó su labio inferior hasta dejarlo levemente rojo, pasó suavemente su lengua por la mandíbula de ella, y la besó con la misma devoción que hacía unos minutos demostró.

-Peor que no tener orgullo… – La apretó contra sí en un abrazo. – No tenerte a ti.

* * *

_**N/A: **Quizás no lo vean taaaaaan Draco Malfoy… Pero deseaba leer una historia en donde el orgullo ya no jodiera más su existencia, en donde él admitiera al menos una vez la necesidad que sabemos es capaz de sentir hacia una persona (es humano, no de piedra). Claro, Ginevra es perfecta (LL) Hacia tanto que no escribía algo de esta pareja, jeje. _

_Gracias por leer! Los reviews de todo tipo son bienvenidos (menos los groseros, la educación primero) Jeje. _

_Un besote!_

_**Yani!**_


End file.
